Electrical connectors and other similar electrical components often include electrical conductors embedded within an insulating block to isolate the conductor from the surrounding environment. Embedding the conductor within a block protects the conductor and prevents the delivery of an unintended electrical shock. Electrical connector assemblies are coupled to a hermetically sealed housing of an implantable medical device that encloses internal circuitry such as a hybrid circuit board and one or more batteries. Such a medical device connector assembly is adapted for receiving medical leads used with the implantable medical device.
Methods for forming electrical connector assemblies having conductors embedded within an insulating block may include injection molding techniques or thermoset casting techniques. One method for forming an implantable medical device connector assembly with embedded conductors is generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,905 (Zart et al.). The method generally includes forming a core portion using either an injection molding process or a machining process. The core portion is fitted with electrically conductive components and submitted to a subsequent overmold process in which a second shot of polymer material is injected into the mold. This process allows complex connector structures to be manufactured in a fast production cycle.
Another exemplary method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,348, which involves molding a connector shell with a set of closed conductive windows disposed down the bore of the connector shell. The closed conductive windows allows the inner surface of the cylindrical bore to be flush. A stacked subassembly, comprised of seals interleaved with conductive connectors, is then inserted and pushed down the bore while the stacked subassembly remains constrained within the cylindrical bore. Each seal is positioned between closed conductive windows while the conductive connectors are positioned over the conductive windows. A wire, extending from a feedthrough electronic assembly connected to a hybrid board, is then welded to each closed conductive window.
Numerous constructions and assembly methods for implantable medical device connector module assemblies are known in the art, some of which are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,895,276, 7,309,262, 7,317,946, 7,526,339, 7,717,754 and 8,032,221. However, there is still a need for new and improved connector module assembly constructions and associated assembly methods.